pudding dan biola
by Cinerraria
Summary: Natasha bisa menikmati musik sambil membaca buku, tetapi lebih baik ruang itu diberikan bagi Steve dan permainannya, dan bahwa karya seni patut dihargai, setara dengan penghargaan Natasha terhadap buku atau masakan favoritnya.


.

Disclaimer: Steve Rogers dan Natasha Romanov milik Marvel Cinematic Universe. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

 **AU - fluff - light romance**

.

.

* * *

Steve berdiri menyandar birai jendela, menghadap Natasha yang duduk di kursi berlengan. Dia selesai memainkan tangga nada yang menutup permainan biolanya.

Steve masih menunggu respon wanita itu. Terdiam. Mengerutkan kening. Manakala nihil tanggapan, melihat Natasha tidak mengangkat kepala, malah seperti tenggelam dalam buku bacaan di tangannya.

Helaan napas Steve terbuang bersama bunyi ketukan (agak keras) ketika biola ditaruh di kaki meja. Biola itu baru dibeli, hasil tabungan Steve, yang tahu Natasha senang mendengar lalgu-lagu lama dan baru, dan berharap pria itu memanjakan telinganya━untuk perkembangan janin, katanya. Dan Steve tidak pernah keberatan━untuk Natasha, dia berikan segalanya━bahkan andai diminta membuang waktu (dan uang) untuk sesuatu yang lebih seperti mengikuti kursus musik. Namun, yang disesalkan, ketika lima menit lalu Natasha merajuk dengan cara yang entah bagaimana bisa meluluhkan Steve. Natasha berjanji akan mendengarnya bermain musik sambil membaca. Loh, bukankah seharusnya membaca dan mendengar itu dua hal yang berbeda ya?

Inilah letak kesalahan Natasha. Dia tidak mendengar dengan khidmat, seolah lebih magis buku bacaan dibanding alunan musik. Steve mengempaskan tubuh di atas sofa, sebagai bentuk protes dalam diam. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa di balik diamnya yang ingin dimengerti orang lain itu, Steve kerap menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Pengecualian bagi Natasha yang menganggap kebiasaan itu sebagai keunikan yang tidak perlu diubah. Apa yang menjadi bagian dirimu, pertahankan, kata Natasha suatu ketika. Mungkin, inilah mengapa Natasha istimewa di matanya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Wanita itu bertanya, setelah detik-detik panjang yang Steve rasakan. Akhirnya Natasha mendongak, mengalihkan perhatian dari buku di tangan. Steve tersenyum. Itulah yang sejak tadi Steve inginkan.

"Buat apa main musik kalau tidak ada yang mendengarkan?" Steve merajuk.

Namun, ketika kemudian mata Natasha━yang baru saja dikaguminya sekilas: warna hijau, teduh seperti kilau matahari senja yang jatuh di muka dedaunan sehabis dibasuh hujan━beralih dengan cepat, dan tidak sampai sedetik kembali menekuri buku bacaan, Steve kecewa. Dia mengerang dalam kebisuan.

Steve tahu Natasha menyukai buku, seperti rasa sukanya (atau bahkan lebih) pada Steve. Tak masalah, apabila dirinya bahkan tak sepadan dengan lembar-lembar kertas yang telah menyita dunia wanita itu. Akan tetapi, kenapa Natasha tidak lekas mengerti sih?

Dan apakah konsntrasi bisa dipecah untuk dua hal yang berbeda; membaca dan menyimak? Steve tidak tahu. Namun, seharusnya Natasha bisa membaut Steve percaya kalau dia bisa.

"Oh, Steve _sayang_."

Natasha menutup buku, menyadari nada kekesalan yang terselip dalam suara Steve. Dia memidai wajah suaminya, tertawa geli. Baginya, Steve adalah buku yang mudah dibaca. "Kaupikir aku mengacuhkanmu?"

Steve ingin menarik buku di tangan Natasha itu dan menyembunyikannya selama yang dia inginkan, tetapi tatapannya terpaku pada judul.

Natasha yang sudah beringust mendekati Steve, mencubit hidung lelaki itu main-main. Berharap dengan cara ini meredakan kekesalan suaminya.

"Dengar. Kalau pun bukan aku yang mendengarkan, anak kita yang mendengarkan, Steve. Dia yang memintanya."

Natasha mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Membayangkan sosok mungil yang tengah terbuai dalam kehangatan rahimnya. Kehamilan Natasha memasuki bulan kelima. Dia pikir keinginan untuk mendengar musik sambil membaca buku ini berasal dari permintaan janin dalam kandungan.

Dia pikir juga ucapannya itu dapat meluluhkan Steve, supaya dirinya lekas dimaafkan, berikut pula alasan-alasannya.

Namun, Steve bergeming. Mengendikkan bahu, menatap Natasha dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. _Buktinya tadi kau tidak bisa melakukan keduanya sekaligus,_ jawabnya dalam hati.

Natasha mengerling, masih berharap _rayuannya_ berhasil. Tak habis mengerti. Kenapa Steve meributkan hal remeh-temeh seperti ini?

Sekejap kemudian, Natasha meloncat turun dari sofa. Dia punya ide. Wanita itu berjalan melintasi ruangan, menghilang di balik pintu yang mengarah ke dapur.

Ketika kembali, Natasha membawa sepiring pudding karamel.

Steve tertegun. Senyuman yang terkembang di wajah wanita itu, tanpa sadar telah meluluhkan pendiriannya.

"Pernah dengar kalau wanita itu bisa menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan, sekaligus hanya dengan dua tangan?" tanya wanita itu. Steve dapat menerka kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku bisa membaca sambil mendengarkan musik, dan membagi fokus antara kedua hal itu sama rata," tegas Natasha.

Steve mengangguk. "Pernah, Tasha _sayang_ ," jawabnya. "Tapi aku tidak suka kau jadi orang yang tidak menghargai orang lain. Penikmat karya yang baik itu harus memberikan timbal-balik yang sepadan."

Argumentasi Steve tidak diindahkan. Natasha memotong pudding cokelat yang dilelehi saus karamel, masing-masing jadi bentuk segitiga panjang.

"Untuk calon ayah."

Piring berisi pudding itu disuguhkan, dengan dua garpu terletak bersisian.

Steve tergoda untuk makan.

"Puding karamel spesial pereda amarah." Natasha mempersilakan.

Lelaki itu sudah melupakan kekesalannya ketika sepotong pudding habis ditelan. Biarlah, pikirnya. Andaikan betul fokus Natasha bisa terbagi sama rata antara bacaan dan _pendengaran_.

Ketika hendak mengambil potongan kedua, Steve mengernyit. Piring itu dijauhkan dari hadapannya. _Kenapa_? Mata Steve menyiratkan tanya. Mereka bicara lewat tatapan. Natasha ingin mendengar pendapat Steve setelah merasakan pudding buatannya.

"Nah, kau juga seperti itu," ujar Steve seperti menemukan celah yang tepat untuk memojokkan Natasha. "Ingin karyamu dipuji seseorang, kan?"

Namun, tidak ada yang tidak bisa Steve lakukan selain menuruti kemauan Natasha. _Skak mat,_ batinnya. Sebelum piring pudding itu dibawa kembali ke dapur. Percuma kan kalau tidak dimakan?

"Enak kok," katanya. "Aku punya indera perasa yang bagus. Tidak salah lagi, pudding buatanmu rasanya lezat, lelehan cokelat karamelnya lembut dan manis."

"Nah, begitu donk," sahut Natasha yang mau tidak mau mendekatkan piring pada Steve lagi. Merasa puas. Dia terkekeh geli melihat empat potong pudding ditelan lahap-lahap, hingga tersisa sepotong.

Sebelum Steve merampas yang sepotong, Natasha sudah menyambar dan menelan pudding bagiannya duluan.

Steve terperangah, lalu tertawa lembut. Dia sudah tidak marah.

"Nah, sekarang pilih: membaca atau mendengar musik." Steve memberi ultimatum terakhir. "Atau aku berhenti bermain."

"Tidak, Steve." Natasha salah. Steve masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. "Aku akan baca sambil mendengarkan."

Steve menggeleng, kemudian berdiri dan mengibaskan tangan dengan enggan. "Aku berhenti. Kau baca sendiri ya."

"Steve …" Natasha tak menyerah. "Kau tahu sensasi menyenangkan saat telinga dan mata kita dimanja, sekaligus dengan dua kreasi seni yang berbeda?"

"Tahu. Itu ada pada film-film berkualitas tinggi yang memanjakan penonton dengan visualisasi canggih dan artikulasi musik yang indah."

Steve kembali berdiri di dekat jendela. Dia menunjuk piringan hitam di atas meja tinggi di ujung ruangan. "Tapi aku bukan sutradara film, jadi putar saja _vinyl_ itu, Nat."

"Aku mau kau yang main, Steve. Bukan mendengar rekaman."

Natasha tahu mereka berdua sama keras kepala. Perdebatan _'kamu harus pilih salah satu'_ ini mengingatkannya pada masa ketika mereka masih mengenakan jaket almamater berwarna sama, dalam satu tim kepanitiaan BEM, dan mereka harus menentukan satu sponsor bagi acara binaraga mahasiswa.

Steve mengalihkan perhatian pada buku yang dibaca Natasha. "Buku apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Ini? Hyde & Jekyll." Natasha mengangkat buku yang ditunjuk Steve. "Mengapa?"

"Bagus. Kau baca buku tentang kejahatan? Lebih baik ganti dengan genre petualangan." Steve memerintah. Mengabaikan wanita itu yang mengerutkan dahi, tanda tak suka. "Kau tahu kan, yang masuk memenuhi pikiranmu itu, sedikit banyak memengaruhi perkembangan janin."

"Setelah menolak bermain musik untukku, kau minta aku menuruti seleramu? Tindakan yang bagus, Steve."

Natasha bersikeras enggan patuh. Dia tetap membuka buku, melanjutkan bacaan yang tertunda. Sampai mana tadi? Oh! Hampir mencapai klimaks cerita saat pengacara itu berhasil membongkar kedok palsu Dr. Jekyll. Surat yang ditulis itu menceritakan segalanya; orang dengan dua kepribadian berbeda. Sosok Jekyll yang bersih dan tulus itu, nyata-nyata merupakan sisi lain dari Edward Hyde, pemuda jahat buruk rupa, yang kriminalitasnya menghantui penduduk kota. Suatu kengerian yang luar biasa.

Steve mendesah. Teringat kawannya. Apakah Bucky tahu cara mengatasi emosi wanita yang sedang hamil? Akhirnya setelah menimbang, dia memungut biola dari tempatnya.

"Nah, Tasha _sayang_. Sekarang dengarkan." Lelaki itu mengangkat stik, bersiap menggesek biola. "Tutup bukumu, lalu katakan bagaimana tanggapanmu."

Natasha terdiam sejenak. Telinganya menajam saat biola mengalun lembut dari satu nada ke nada berikutnya. Sebuah _rhapsody._ _Csárdás,_ gubahan Vittorio Monti. Natasha mengulum senyum. Musik yang didengarnya seolah muncul dari kedalaman hutan, membawa aroma pohon dan tetumbuhan.

Bukunya ditutup kembali. Natasha bisa menikmati musik sambil membaca buku, tetapi lebih baik ruang itu diberikan bagi Steve dan permainannya, dan bahwa karya seni patut dihargai, setara dengan penghargaan Natasha terhadap buku atau masakan favoritnya.

Natasha terhanyut bersama menit-menit yang berlalu dibawa alunan biola. Dari silat lidah kecil tadi, dia yakin pada akhirnya seperti saat perselisihan mereka semasa kuliah dulu. Steve selalu berdiri di sana, bersama kebenaran yang berpihak padanya.


End file.
